We have demonstrated that corn oil gavage and feed restriction inhibit the progression of mononuclear cell leukemia in male but not female rats. We have developed a diffusion chamber culture technique which allows us to evaluate the effect of host factors on the proliferation and differentiation of mononuclear cells. Results from these experiments reveal that circulating factors can influence the in situ proliferation of mononuclear leukemia cells. Serum isolated from animals on anti-leukemic regimens (feed restricted, corn oil, gavage, etc.) is less able to promote leukemia cell proliferation in vitro than serum from normal animals. We are currently attempting to isolate and characterize these factors.